The Beauty of The Darkness
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: No longer a one-shot. Emma and Regina have been openly dating for some time, but what people don't know is their secret BDSM relationship. When the entire town suddenly knows, Regina and Emma will have to deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello! The updates for this are going to be insanely slow, because I have other books to work on._

 _I hope you enjoy it._

 _I do not, in any way, support 50 Shades. It was just a good chapter-starter._

…...

CHAPTER 1

"Have you heard about 50 Shades?"

Ruby's excited voice filled the diner. She sat across from Emma and Regina, a thick book firmly in her hands. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, "It's _so_ hot! I seriously sweat sometimes!"

A smirk twitched at Regina's lips, painted with red lipstick. "Not surprising. I imagine you…sweat when you're by yourself often, Miss Lucas."

Emma nudged her girlfriend, "Regina," she muttered harshly.

A small blush crept onto Ruby's cheeks, before she cleared her throat. "So…um…do you guys know much about this stuff? The S&M, I mean. I hadn't heard of it until now." She gave a dreamy sigh, "God, I wish I was Christian."

Emma blinked in shock, "Wait, what?"

Ruby raised a brow, "I'm bi, remember? Plus, the Dom thing sounds fun. I kind of like the idea of bossing someone else around. How about you, Emma?"

She shrugged, "Whatever. I'm not really fussed on the whole thing."

Ruby matched her action, "Oh well. It's not for everyone."

Granny's voice suddenly boomed from the kitchen, "RUBY! You took your five minute break ten minutes ago!"

Ruby stood from her seat, slipping her copy of '50 Shades of Grey' into her bag. "I've gotta get back to work guys. Nice talking to you."

Once Ruby had gone back behind the diner counter, Emma felt soft lips against her ear. "You're a good liar, Miss Swan."

Emma let out a gentle moan and closed her eyes, relaxing against the couch. "Well it's not like I could tell her the truth."

Regina ran a sharp nail across her girlfriend's jaw, her mouth still near her ear. "You know," she whispered, "I still haven't entirely forgiven you for this morning."

Emma tensed for a moment, but smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "What are you going to do about it, baby? You can't exactly take me home right now, it'd be too suspicious," she taunted.

In a swirl of purple smoke, Emma's handcuffs had been removed from her belt.

Regina broke into a grin as they appeared in her hand. She stood, walking to the door. Loud enough for the entire diner to hear, she challenged. "If you want to get these back Miss Swan," she turned on her heel, smirking, "Then come and get me."

Just as Emma stood from her chair, Regina raised her hands and disappeared in swirls of dark smoke. The blonde let out a curse, but was unable to entirely keep the smile from her face as she grabbed her car keys. _Sneaky bitch._

OOO

Emma sighed in victory as she parked her bright yellow bug. She looked around as she got out of the car. There were only a few places that Regina would lead her: the mansion, the forest, and her current location. The docks.

She spotted the brunette woman standing next to a small abandoned building, probably a warehouse. She was leant against the wall, dangling the handcuffs in her right hand. "You found me."

Emma jogged towards her, "What are we doing here? I thought you would've gone to your place."

She only smiled, gesturing to the unlocked building door. "I wanted to shake things up. Get inside."

Emma obeyed, walking inside. The room was small but empty, with a few lights on the ceiling and walls, giving the entire area a creepy atmosphere.

The door closed behind her. Emma whirled around, to see Regina standing there, her hand on the doorknob. Her smile was gone, replaced with a mixed expression of anger, menace and lust. She took one slow, deliberate step towards the blonde. Her voice was regal, with no hint of the caring, teasing woman from moments ago. "Just what made you think you could leave me unsatisfied this morning?"

Emma swallowed, backing up. Yet through it all a smile still appeared on her lips. "I…"

Regina interrupted sharply, "Was it your intention to make me angry?" She tilted her head to the side, "Or did you just forget who you're dealing with when you ask to play?"

The blonde shook her head, her knees feeling weak. "No." She took a deep breath, "It was deliberate. I'm sorry."

Regina held her hand around the younger woman's throat, squeezing ever so faintly. She moved closer, "Pardon?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty."

A dark chuckle echoed around the room. Regina released her hand from around Emma's throat. "Good girl. At least you haven't entirely forgotten your manners."

Emma pressed her legs together, trying desperately to put some friction on her throbbing clit. She prayed that Regina didn't notice.

The brunette's eyes flickered to Emma's gently moving legs, then back to the emerald eyes reflecting panic. She smiled, the sight sending shivers down Emma's spine. "Oh pet, does it ache down there?"

Emma nodded, "Y-Yes Your Majesty."

Regina's expression went stern in a millisecond. "Well I don't see why. You got to orgasm twice this morning, but you had the nerve to not even give me a single one!"

"I know, I should have…"

The brunette's eyes suddenly twinkled with wicked inspiration. "That's it. Your punishment," she grinned, "Is no orgasms until I say so. I couldn't think of something more fitting for such a greedy little slut."

"No, Your Majesty, please. You know I can't resist you."

Regina held up a hand, "Pretty words won't save you. You know that. Now," she turned and walked towards the door. "Make yourself look presentable. We have to re-join the world now."

Emma's mouth hung open, "Wh-What? I thought…"

Regina glanced over her shoulder, "You thought we were going to play? Oh no, if I let that happen now you'd see what you did as something good. _This_ is part of the punishment."

Emma released a string of curses as she followed her girlfriend out the door. "Can I at least have the bloody handcuffs?"

Regina threw them over her shoulder, laughing like an evil witch.

…

 _A/N: What do you think? I hope you like the chapter, and it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed._

 _Thank you,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello! I'm here with Chapter 2 my lovelies!_

 _A special thank you to Eblane for the wonderful message. Thanks so much. It made me feel special._

….

CHAPTER 2

Ruby grinned as Emma entered the diner, looking flustered. "So, did you and Regina have fun?" she winked.

Emma looked at her, caught off guard. "What?"

The werewolf rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! Everyone knows the handcuffs were just a cover. So what'd you get up to?"

"Nothing."

Ruby nodded in understanding, "She left you on the edge, huh?"

Emma sat on one of the counter stools, letting out a heavy sigh. "Yeah."

Her friend winced, "Ooh, tough luck."

"Nothing hot chocolate and cinnamon can't fix."

Ruby headed into the kitchen, "Coming right up!" she called back.

"Emma, there you are!"

The blonde turned, seeing her parents walk towards her. "Hey Mum, hey Dad."

Mary Margret smiled, "Hey," she looked around, "Where's Regina?"

Emma sighed, "She had to go to the office. Something about paperwork."

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, when you see her could you tell her that we've invited her to dinner tonight?"

Emma raised a brow, "Really? I mean, you guys have been civil with her for a while, but I didn't think you'd actually ever invite her to dinner."

"Well, David and I talked it over and we thought that since you and Regina are a couple, we should make an effort to make her feel like part of the family."

"Well… I'll tell her when I go over to her place for lunch."

Mary Margret placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Thank you, Emma, and I promise we won't embarrass you."

"Don't worry, I don't think there's anything you could do to embarrass me." _There's just a million ways I can embarrass myself._

OOO

Regina glanced up as she heard the office door open and close. "Emma, come to join me for lunch?"

Emma smiled, placing a foam box in front of the mayor. "Just like always." She sat in the chair opposite her girlfriend, putting her own foam box in her lap. "Oh, by the way," she opened the box, "My parents invited you over for dinner tonight."

Regina blinked, opening her own box and letting the hot food cool. "Really?"

"I know, crazy right?"

"Well at least they're trying to be accepting."

Emma held her hand, "Well it's kind of hard for them. But hey, you get along better with them now, don't you?"

Regina shrugged, "I suppose you have a point." She shifted in her seat, "But they wouldn't be so accepting if…"

"If they knew their daughter was in a BDSM relationship with The Evil Queen?"

The brunette's lip curled into a sly smile. "Now Emma, watch what you're saying. I'm not evil."

Emma narrowed her eyes in a half-hearted glare. "Really? You got me so worked up back there and we didn't even fully play."

Regina licked her lips, her eyes darkening. "Oh, do you want to play, Miss Swan?" She rose from her chair, walking around the desk, deliberately taking her time. "Because I want nothing more than to make you suffer."

"Oh God, babe…"

She clutched underneath her chin, forcing Emma's eyes up to meet hers, "It's…Your Majesty."

Emma drew a sharp breath. She didn't realize that Regina had switched to Mistress Mode. _Damn it, Swan!_ She cleared her throat, "S-Sorry."

"I want to degrade you, make you sore and completely sorry for what you did this morning, my pet. In fact," she bent her head and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'd make it so tonight, you couldn't even look me in the eye when we're having dinner with your parents. You'd blush too hard."

Emma's mouth went dry, "Fuck…"

Regina suddenly smiled and stroked the soft flesh under the blonde's chin with her nails. "But I'm not going to do any of that." She straightened, the smile staying on her face, "Because I'm afraid I have too much work to do."

"You fucking tease!"

Regina's smile only grew, "Sorry Emma, but I have a lot of paperwork to finish. If you want to blame someone, blame the town."

Emma snorted, folding her arms. "You're not being fair."

Going back to sit at her desk, the brunette answered. "I never said I was. Now, what time am I expected at dinner?"

…

 _A/N: Honestly, I feel really bad for Emma right now._

 _So far this is just a slow build up to the huge disaster that happens. I hope you're all excited for Chapter 3, a.k.a: the dinner chapter._

 _Expect: some Regina / Snow conversations, a sexually frustrated Emma, double meanings, and Charming failing at cooking._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello! This chapter is a bit short, but I hope it's okay._

…

CHAPTER 3

Regina gave a pleasant smile when Mary Margret opened the door. "Sorry I'm late."

"No, it's fine. Please come in. David's almost finished making dinner."

Regina placed down her handbag and sat on the couch beside her former enemy. She smoothed down the creases in her skirt, "So…where's Emma?"

"Oh, she said she wanted to change her clothes. Something about how she thinks slacks and a T-shirt isn't what you deserve."

As if on cue, Emma walked down the stairs. "Hey Regina."

The brunette turned, and froze. Emma wore a bright red knee-length dress with strap sleeves, and silver high heels. Her hair was loose and cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in curls. Emma blushed when Regina's eyes met hers, "I know red is your favourite colour on me."

Her girlfriend walked forward, her heart fluttering. "Oh…you didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to."

Regina placed her hands on the blonde's arms, staring into her eyes, "Emma. I love you, no matter what you wear."

Emma smiled, "I know. I seriously just felt like doing this."

The brunette took her hand and led her to the couch, where they sat beside each other. Regina pressed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "I can't believe you wore a dress and heels tonight."

Emma squeezed her hand, then gently laced their fingers together. "All for you. Besides, it's not like I _hate_ wearing this stuff. It's just not very practical."

Regina stroked the blonde's cheek and pressed another kiss to her lips, "Nevertheless, I'm touched that you wanted to get dressed up for me."

Mary Margret suddenly sat in the nearby chair, "So, I'm sorry if this is interrupting date night or anything."

Regina muttered under her breath, "Well it is interrupting _something_."

"Really? Well what are we interrupting? Whatever it is David and I will let you do it here. We didn't mean to interrupt anything you two planned."

Emma tried to hide her blush as she stumbled to form words. "Um, n-no Mum. It's fine. Regina was just going to show me more of her power. She can be pretty scary you know."

Mary Margret blinked, "Oh. But haven't you already mastered magic?"

"Yeah, but this is…different. You wouldn't get it."

Regina laughed behind a hand at Mary Margret's confused expression. _Well she's not entirely wrong._

Mary Margret stood from her seat and stormed over to the small kitchen, "David, how far along is dinner? Do you need help?"

Emma released a heavy sigh of relief once her mother was busy helping David. "Oh thank God." She turned her attention back to her girlfriend, "Regina, what was that about? Mum could've figured things out."

It was then that she noticed something.

Regina had her legs firmly crossed, and she would sometimes discreetly shift in her seat. Emma smirked, the realization coming to her. She moved closer, lowering her voice, "You're horny, aren't you babe?"

"Yes," she snapped in a harsh whisper.

Emma grinned, mischief in her eyes. _Perfect._

"Miss Swan," Regina asked in a hushed tone, "just what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

OOO

It was near the end of dinner when Mary Margret placed a bowl of fresh red apples in the centre of the table. "Here we are. A nice healthy dessert."

Emma smirked, taking an apple from the bowl. Her eyes flickered to Regina, "It's okay. I've tasted Regina's forbidden fruit before."

The brunette tensed, pressing her legs together. She took a deep breath to calm herself. _Just a little longer. Only have to last a little longer._

…...

 _A/N: Hang in there, Regina!_

 _Chapter 4 will be a bit delayed. I have three other books to work on, and this is really just a thing I'm doing for fun._

 _See you all soon,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello my dears! I'm here with chapter 4! Now, this chapter involves part of the first BDSM scene I've ever written. So since it's my first one, it's probably not as good as some others. But I still hope you enjoy!_

 _The next chapter won't be for a while because I'm really busy right now with my other books. I barely had time or inspiration to write this._

….

CHAPTER 4

Regina sighed in frustration, muttering to the blonde beside her on the couch. "Remind me again why we're still here?"

Emma answered back in the same hushed tone, "Because my parents wanted to watch a movie with us."

The brunette gestured to the TV, "But did it have to be _this_ movie? Seriously?"

Her girlfriend smiled, turning back to the screen. On it, read 'Snow White and The Seven Dwarves' in curly writing. Mary Margret had insisted they all watch the Disney movie, saying something about "wanting to see this world's interpretation of the story."

Regina let out a horrified shriek when the animated Evil Queen appeared on the TV. "Is…is that…supposed to be me?"

Emma blushed, suddenly embarrassed for having liked the movie when she was younger. "Um, yeah."

The brunette shook her head, almost in pity. "Honestly, did this world get _anything_ right?"

Emma smiled, "I remember meeting The Evil Queen in full when Hook and I went through the portal." She moved closer to her girlfriend, lowering her voice. "You know, she's almost as beautiful as you."

Regina matched her smile, "She's both beautiful and dangerous, dear."

"You know how much I like danger."

"Mmm, that I do, Miss Swan."

Emma bit back a moan of delight, knowing exactly what was on her girlfriend's mind. "You're a devil, babe. You know that?"

"I am only a devil for you, darling."

The blonde smirked, an idea quickly forming in her head, "Promise?"

"Promise." Regina brushed her lips against Emma's ear, "I know what's on your mind, my sweet. Would you like to go home and play with Your Queen?"

The blonde's heart fluttered. "Y-Yes."

"Then we will make up an excuse and go home. I may be a strict Mistress, but I will always cater to my pet's needs."

Emma's excitement only escalated. Her girlfriend had switched to Mistress Mode. That could only mean good things ahead. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

OOO

Emma knelt on the soft rug, hands behind her back and her head bowed. This was how Regina always wanted her: naked, kneeling on the rug in the centre of their dungeon, waiting in a position of respect. The air felt cool on her bare skin, causing her to release a tiny shiver. The dungeon was a hidden room of the mansion, protected by a magic barrier. However, it was still unfortunately affected by the temperature.

Emma took a deep breath, trying to slow her hammering heart. The excitement flooded her system, heightening her senses. Her mouth went dry and she darted her tongue out over her lips instinctively. If Regina didn't come in soon…

The door opened.

Heels clicked on the floor. '

Their owner slowly neared, before walking in front of the blonde. Emma, her eyes still downcast, could only see the hem of the midnight black dress that reached the floor. There was excruciating silence for a few seconds.

"Have you missed me, pet?"

Emma smiled, knowing that deep, sultry voice well. "Yes, Your Majesty. Very much."

"Be a good girl and look at me when I'm talking to you."

The blonde lifted her head, and drew a sharp breath. The woman standing before her was adorned in a beautiful, elegant dress with a high, silver collar. The neckline plunged down, revealing a generous amount of cleavage – just enough to tease. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and her lips were painted a deep red. Black eyeshadow finished off the intimidating appearance.

Her lip curled back into a menacing sneer. "Now, I believe you have some apologizing to do."

"I'm sorry for teasing you at the dinner, Your Majesty. Please forgive me."

Regina clutched at the blonde's long golden locks, roughly dragging her to feet by her hair. "Stupid pet," she hissed, "That may be enough for Regina…but she's not here right now."

Emma shuddered, "I'm sorry for my mistake, Your Majesty."

The brunette smirked, the action sending chills of fear down the younger woman's spine. "Tell me, pet, how many names have I called you? I believe you once said you had memorized them. Shall we test that?"

"If you wish, Your Majesty."

Regina grinned, snatching a riding crop from nearby. "On your knees and crawl over to the spanking bench, pet. Oh, and while you do, recite every degrading name I've called you. If you hesitate for more than two seconds," she gestured to the riding crop, "I will strike you with this. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Emma sunk onto her hands and knees, crawling slowly towards the spanking bench. "Filthy whore," she took another step, "Your property," yet another step, "Useless toy," another step, "Greedy slut."

She continued reciting names until she reached the wooden bench. Standing, she climbed onto the padded top of the bench, going onto her hands and knees. She heard Regina approach, and her commanding voice echoed through the room. "I am going to spank you, my pet. How many do you think you deserve?"

Emma swallowed, and thought for a moment. If she picked a number too low, Regina would feel offended. But if she picked a number too high…she doubted she would be able to sit for a week. She took a deep breath to clear her head, "I deserve ten, Your Majesty."

"Good girl." Regina placed down the riding crop, picking up a paddle made of plastic and padding. "Then let's begin. Count after each strike. If you miss a count, I start again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy it, and please remember to review._

….

CHAPTER 5

Emma hissed in pain as the first blow landed on her bare ass. "One," she breathed. She tensed, awaiting the next painful strike. She had sensed by now that Regina had a pattern: wait until Emma was relaxed, then give her another spank.

"You're clever, pet. But I can't have you tense and ready for the next blow. Relax _now_ , or I'll double your amount."

The blonde nodded, forcing her muscles to relax. The last thing she wanted was to have to endure twenty strikes with the paddle. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Just seconds later, another harsh spank landed on her ass. "T-Two," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Emma continued to suffer through each hit with the paddle, counting without fail after each strike. _Shit! God, this is going to be over soon, right?_

Mercifully, the paddling stopped. Regina's voice came from behind her, "You took your punishment well."

The blonde sighed as she felt Regina's soft hands on her skin, trying to calm her shaking form. One of Regina's hands moved to stroke Emma's long blonde hair. "You're such a good pet," she whispered.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

The brunette frowned when her girlfriend's shaking didn't stop. "Emma, are you alright? Do you need some water or anything?"

Emma shook her head, "N-No, I'm fine."

Regina looked at her submissive sternly. "I don't believe you, dear. I know you've missed our playtime, but your heath comes first."

The blonde sighed in defeat. She hated it when her girlfriend was right. "Okay."

"I'll go and run us a bath, then. Come on, I want to make sure you're with me. I don't think you should be alone right now."

OOO

Emma sighed as she reclined in the bath, the warm water soothing her. Regina sat behind her, and the blonde rested her head back against the older woman's bare chest. "Mmm," she murmured, eyes closed, "Your breasts are like pillows."

"That's the strangest compliment I have ever received, my dear."

"You know I'm no good at complimenting people, babe."

Regina kissed the top of her girlfriend's head, "You know I don't believe you're any of those crude names I called you, don't you?"

Emma smiled, "Duh. Of course I know that. But it turns me on."

The brunette nodded, "I'm well aware of that, dear. That's why I call you those things." There was silence for a moment, before she inquired gently. "Do you think I was too harsh with your punishment? I know you were just trying to get back at me when we were at dinner."

"No, you weren't too harsh. _You_ may not see it as a big thing, but The Evil Queen would never allow me to tease like I did."

Regina smirked in amusement. "True, my darling. But last I checked, you didn't mind how strict she can get."

"I don't mind at all."

"Wonderful. If that changes, all you have to do is tell me."

"I know, babe. You worry too much."

Regina patted the younger woman's head. "It's only because I love you, and I don't want to risk violating you in any way."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend's comfort. "We've been doing this for two years. We know everything about each-other's limits and what turns us on. I don't think there's anything we could do to ever make each-other uncomfortable, even if we tried."

"You have a point, Miss Swan."

Emma hesitated, clearing her throat. "Hey babe, do you think…we could…I don't know…"

Regina's fingers stroked over her girlfriend's soft skin. "Please keep going," she urged, "Don't be nervous."

The blonde took a deep breath. "Do you…think we could buy some more sex toys? Like, online?"

The older woman raised a brow, "Why the sudden request, love?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. Just thought it might be fun to get some new stuff."

"Well, we'll have to use your computer. Mine's getting repaired."

"Okay. We'll have to go over to my parents' house to get it though. Mum wanted to borrow it."

"To do what? Research more of this world's interpretation of her story?"

Emma shook her head, "No. She said she wanted to buy birdhouses online."

Regina groaned in frustration. "Oh great," she muttered sarcastically, "More damn birdhouses."

The blonde grinned, wanting to change the subject. "So…want to go snag my laptop from my parents' place?"

The brunette matched her expression, "Why Miss Swan, it seems my evilness is rubbing off on you."

Emma shrugged once again, "You can't help who you fall in love with."

….

 _A/N: So, what did everyone think?_

 _The next chapter will involve the real drama coming in._

 _Like I said, please keep in mind that I'm working on another story at the same time as this one._

 _See you all soon,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello my lovelies! This is a bit rough, so excuse the slightly poor quality. I couldn't seem to do any better today._

 _Hope you enjoy, and remember to review!_

 _P.S: See if you can spot the Swingtown reference in this chapter. Long live The Queen of Seduction, Trina Decker._

….

CHAPTER 6

Emma smiled in triumph as she set the laptop down on Regina's dining room table. "I can't believe that was so easy! All you did was poof us in there, grab the laptop and poof us out!"

The brunette shifted, "I don't…poof, Miss Swan."

Her girlfriend shrugged, opening the laptop and typing in the password. "Sure, whatever you say." She brought up a familiar website, and sat back in the chair. She turned to the older woman, "So…what do you want to look up first?"

Regina moved closer so she could see the screen, "This was your idea, darling. Surely you had some idea of what you wanted."

"Not really. Honestly I just thought looking up some new toys with you would be hot."

"Fair enough."

Emma scrolled through the main page, until something caught her eye. She gave a sly smile, "Hey babe…"

Regina scowled, "No."

The blonde pouted, "Oh come on! It's in your size!"

Her girlfriend narrowed her eyes at the object on the screen. A slutty French maid outfit. "Absolutely not. You will never get me to wear that."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Miss Swan."

Emma sighed, "Fine." She clicked on the search bar, typing in 'BDSM.' The results came up instantly, and the couple began to scroll through them.

Regina smirked, gesturing to a large purple dildo on the screen. "How about this, dear? There's a lot we could do with that."

Her girlfriend drew a sharp breath, trying to stamp down her arousal. "You're mean."

"I thought you already knew that."

Emma's eyes widened in delight as she spied a blue collar and leash. "Hey, this looks cool."

Regina broke into a sly smile, "Hmmm, are you sure my dear? You may regret your decision."

The blonde shuddered, her arousal heightening. "Fuck, I'm just imagining you pulling me up to my feet by the leash."

"Well, we might be able to make that happen."

"Really?"

"Of course, anything for you."

Emma's excitement grew as she clicked on the 'order online' button. While typing in the information, she commented. "Is there anything you want to get?"

Regina shook her head, "Nothing seemed to interest me this time."

The blonde was silent for a few moments, before asking. "So…when's the kid coming back from his field trip?"

Her girlfriend raised a brow, "Really, dear? You're purchasing new BDSM toys and you think about our son?"

"He's my password."

Regina nodded, "Well he's coming back tomorrow. Which I'm honestly thankful for. I miss my little prince."

"I know. I miss him too."

"Dear, do you know what my biggest fear is?"

Emma glanced up at her, concerned. "What?"

Regina took a deep breath. "I'm worried about what would happen if Henry found out what we do. He would be repulsed."

The blonde's gaze softened, "Babe, you don't know that. Henry's a good kid. He would be accepting."

"I'd like to believe that…but I don't. I really don't."

OOO

Rumpelstiltskin gave a sinister smile at the contents the laptop. He had managed to look into Emma and Regina's search history thanks to Regina's broken computer. The witch had made a huge mistake giving it to him.

He looked through the search history, and raised a brow. "Hmm," he muttered, "Well, it seems Miss Swan and the Queen aren't as normal as I thought."

He copied the search history results into the email he had put together. He checked the address once again, making sure he would send it to the correct people.

The Storybrooke Daily Mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello dears! I'm very excited about this chapter. It's been my favourite to work on so far. I really hope you enjoy it and I would love it if you reviewed._

 _It ends on a bit of a cliffhanger though…don't hate me._

….

CHAPTER 7

"Oh _shit_!"

Emma stared at the newspaper in her shaking hands. The front page headline read in bold 'EMMA AND REGINA'S S&M SECRET EXPOSED.' Her mind whirled. _How could this have happened? Who leaked this?_

Regina glanced over her shoulder as she fixed her hair in the bedroom mirror. "What's causing such crude language this morning, Miss Swan?"

Emma swallowed, stammering out. "Babe…you…you need to see this."

Regina's heels clicked on the floor as she walked to the bed, her brows furrowed in concern. She sat on the edge, and froze when her eyes landed on the newspaper. She sucked in a sharp breath, panic flashing in her eyes. "How…?" she whispered.

"I…I don't know."

There was a tense silence, before Regina spoke again. "Who did this?"

Emma sighed, "No idea…but I'm going to find out." She stood from the bed, dressing quickly. "Could you go pick up the kid and take him to my parents? I just won't be able to relax until I know who did this to us."

Regina nodded, "Alright. Just…don't do anything drastic. We don't want an even bigger problem on our hands."

"Relax babe, I'm not going to beat anyone up."

Regina raised a doubtful brow, crossing her arms. "Really?"

Emma sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'm going to _try_ _not to_."

OOO

The bell above the door of Granny's diner tinkled as Emma stormed inside. She ignored the several people staring at her and whispering, her furious gaze focused on one man in particular. "Gold! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Rumpelstiltskin dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "Well, Miss Swan," he greeted smoothly, "Good morning. It's quite brave of you to come here…considering the current story in the papers."

Emma slammed her wrinkled newspaper down on the table in front of him. Her eyes blazed with hate, "I _know_ it was you."

The imp showed no reaction. "That's quite the accusation. Do you have any proof?"

She pointed to small print at the bottom of the page, "Here. It says 'story supplied by Mr. Gold.'"

Rumpelstiltskin sat back in his chair. "It seems you've caught me, Sheriff. I went through Regina's search history, and sent my findings to the papers. Is it my fault that she doesn't delete her history?"

Emma pulled her handcuffs from her belt and pulled the man to his feet. She forced both his hands behind his back, "Don't make me use magic," she warned.

"What, may I ask, are you arresting me for?"

"What you did wasn't only wrong, but illegal. Didn't think of that, did you?"

Rumpelstiltskin's mouth twitched into a secretive smile as the blonde led him out of the diner. "No, I suppose I didn't."

OOO

Locking the door of Rumple's cell in the Sheriff's Station, Emma snatched up her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she came to a familiar number. "Regina, I found who did it."

"Wonderful. Who was it?"

Emma took a deep breath, "Gold." There was silence on the other end. "Regina…Regina…babe…you okay?"

"Yes. Where is he now?"

The blonde held back a shiver. Regina's voice had been calm…unsettlingly calm. "Um…he's here at the station. I locked him up."

She heard Regina take a deep breath in and out, obviously trying to calm down. "Excellent. Well, now that part of this ugly mess has been dealt with, how about you come over to my house? Henry is with your parents."

Emma's heart raced with panic. "Does…does he know about…?"

"No. Not yet, anyway. But you know our son, he always has a way of finding things out. It's inevitable."

Emma hung up the phone. After checking that someone would keep an eye on Rumple, she climbed into her car and raced towards her parents' house. _Oh Henry, please don't hate us._

OOO

Rumpelstiltskin sat on the bed of his cell that night, tapping a finger on the hard mattress. He was bored, being confined to such a small space with little to do. _Arg, when is Miss Swan going to be back? Watching her suffer is so entertaining._

Suddenly, the dead silence was broken by the door opening. Curious, Rumpelstiltskin listened as someone walked into the room. Then, the door was closed and a handbag was placed on the sheriff's desk.

As the stranger walked towards him, Rumple could pick up a very distinct and familiar sound.

High heels.

A sharp, blood red nail was pressed against his lips. "Sshh," cooed a menacing voice. "Honestly Rumple, I'm surprised that an experienced con-man like you forgot about something. One very important thing."

The figure gripped his arm tightly, nails digging in to his flesh. Rumple was pulled to his feet. He found himself staring into dark eyes, filled with rage. A dark chuckle echoed through the room.

Rumple was thrust against the bars, and the figure leant in close. Her painted red lips were close to his ear. She gave a sinister smile and whispered, voice laced with malice.

"You _never_ threaten what The Evil Queen holds dear."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Here's Chapter 8, my pretties! Haha, I sound like Zelena._

….

CHAPTER 8

Rumpelstiltskin merely gave her a challenging smile. "You know dearie, Emma probably won't like you doing this."

The brunette woman smirked, and batted her long eyelashes. "Oh…you mean you don't know? Emma is the one who sent me here to get my revenge."

If the man was intimidated, he didn't show it. "It seems Miss Swan is spending a little too much time with you. You're corrupting her morals."

Regina tilted her head to the side. "Oh, you have it wrong, imp. Emma is simply more comfortable revealing her vengeful side now that she's with me."

Despite the situation, Rumpelstiltskin maintained a calm expression. "Well then, go ahead dearie. Kill me."

The brunette witch laughed, the sound cruel and threatening. "You think I'm here to kill you?" She paused for a moment. "Oh…I get it." Her eyes brightened with an almost childlike amusement, "You though I'd have mercy on you. Well you were wrong. I'm going to take a page out of your book, imp."

His face remained emotionless. "Oh? Do tell, dearie."

Regina broke into a grin, "It's simple. I'm not going to kill you…just to make you watch as I live a happy life with Emma," she pressed her face against the bars of the cell, her dark eyes drilling into the imp's own, "While you rot away in this cage. Without love, without compassion, without _anyone_."

Rumple gritted his teeth in anger, "The Saviour may think you've changed Regina," he hissed, "But you're still as heartless as you've always been. Face it, you will _always_ be The Evil Queen."

Regina gave a sly smile, "You know what…you're right. About one thing, anyway. The Evil Queen will always be a part of me. I just have complete control of her. I choose when she's released, and I can reel her back in when I please."

"Ah yes, you're speaking of your…interesting relationship with Miss Swan. Well, it's nice to know that the once powerful Queen has been reduced down to a little play-thing."

Regina's slim arm shot through the gap in the bars, her hand plunging into the man's chest. Her eyes gleamed with rage and power. "Oh really?" She reefed her hand back, slipping her hand and its contents back to her side.

She raised the glowing heart she held, up to Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. It was almost completely black. "Would a 'little play-thing' have done that?"

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "You see, if you were truly reformed as you claim, you wouldn't have ripped out my heart."

She squeezed the organ in her hand.

The imp stumbled back to sir on the edge of his cot, gripping his chest. Sweat trickled from his forehead. "So…I take it you're going to keep that?"

"Why on earth would I want to keep this? You're going to suffer in here. It doesn't matter if I have your heart or not. I just wanted to make a point."

Rumple limped closer, "Then give it back." He gasped in pain as his heart was returned to his chest, sighing in relief when he felt it beating in his body again.

Regina faked a pleasant smile, "Well, I'll leave you now. Goodnight, imp." She turned and walked out the door, a smug smirk creeping across her face.

OOO

"So is Gold still alive?"

Regina rolled her eyes as she slipped off her heels. "Of course he is."

Emma, who was draped across the couch with a sketchpad in her hands, glanced up. She smiled, "Good. I didn't want to have to charge my own girlfriend with murder."

"I was never going to kill him. I just told him that he wasn't going to get in the way of our happy ending, no matter how much he tried." Regina walked over, resting her arms on the top of the couch. Emma's sketchpad caught her eye, "What have you been drawing?"

The blonde blushed in embarrassed, "You."

"Let me see…"

Emma clutched the sketchpad to her chest, "No!" Seconds later, the sketchpad disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Emma scowled as it reappeared in Regina's hands, "Hey, that's not fair."

Regina shrugged, "You've never objected to me using magic before." She studied the sketched portrait, smiling proudly. "I don't know what you were so worried about Emma, this is wonderful."

The blonde cleared her throat, "Then you're not upset?"

Regina gave a small laugh, "Oh, I get it. You thought I was going to care that you drew The Evil Queen. We're still the same person, dear."

"I know…it's just…you've changed, you know?"

Regina nodded, placing down the sketchbook to lovingly wrap her arms around her girlfriend. "I know. I changed for Henry at the start…then I realized I wanted to change for you too. When I used to see you with that pirate," she gritted her teeth to force back the anger, "All I could think about was how you deserved so much better. That's what got me to really start letting go of my darkness."

Emma patted Regina's hand, "Babe, I thought we agreed not to talk about Hook anymore. I know how upset it makes you."

"Don't worry Miss Swan," Regina joked, "It's not like I'm going to turn into The Evil Queen again."

Emma pouted, "Really? Too bad. She's fun."

"Well you know you can have her any time you want, my dear. All you have to do is ask."

"So…was it The Queen who visited Gold?"

"Yes. She had a very nice chat with him."

Emma raised a brow, "It was just a chat, right?"

Regina pursed her lips. "Well…I _did_ rip out his heart and give it a little squeeze. But then I gave it back."

"Well, at least you gave it back."

Regina patted her girlfriend's shoulder. "How about we go to bed, dear? We'll both need our rest for what we have to do tomorrow."

"Wait, what do we have to do?"

"We have to talk to your parents and Henry about all of this."

Emma froze, her hands shaking from panic. "Oh crap. This is going to be so freaking awkward!"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hello dears! I personally am very happy because I've met some wonderful people on Twitter today via my Domme Regina roleplay account. You know who you are, and I really appreciate your kindness._

 _Also, I have a little treat for you all. I might be uploading two chapters today. It depends on my inspiration._

 _Please enjoy the chapter everyone!_

….

 _CHAPTER 9_

Regina smoothed down her skirt as she sat on the couch in Mary Margret and David's apartment. A tense silence filled the room, broken by Emma clearing her throat as she grabbed a cup of coffee. "So," the blonde started, "You guys read that story in the paper, didn't you?"

Mary Margret nodded, embarrassment flooding her, "Yes."

Emma grabbed her coffee and walked over the couch, sitting beside Regina. Her hands shook from nervousness. She tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths in and out while trying to steady her hands. "Go ahead guys, flip out. I know you're going to, so get it over with."

Her mother placed her hands in her lap. "No, we...we're not angry, if that's what you mean."

David placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, then looked at Emma. "What we're saying is...we...we're worried about you."

Emma stood, "What? What do you mean you're _worried_?"

Her father continued to speak in a calm, neutral tone. "Well, we're just concerned about...certain things."

Mary Margret's gaze shifted to Regina, who sat on the couch, shoulders back with a blank expression. "Yes. We're just concerned about..."

"About me?" Regina interjected sharply, the anger clear on her face.

The short-haired woman distanced herself from the witch, wary of her temper. "Um, yes. It...it's not that we don't like you, it's just that domination may not be the best idea for you."

The brunette witch raised a thin brow. Her expression was more surprise than anger, but Mary Margret knew better than to be fooled. "So, you think that you know what's best for me?"

Mary Margret repressed a shiver of fear at Regina's tone, which was gradually growing angrier. "No, it's not exactly _you_ we're afraid about."

Emma cut in, the meaning dawning on her. "You're afraid of The Evil Queen? Seriously?"

"She was dangerous, Emma," her mother answered. "In the Enchanted Forest, The Evil Queen was the most fearsome, destructive force with a love of her power. I just think that Regina having the power of your relationship is very risky."

Regina almost burst into laughter. Instead, she maintained a calm demeanour. "You clearly know very little about the relationship. Emma has the real power. In reality I'm the one who does everything _she_ wants. I'm only the Mistress that I am because it's what Emma wants."

Emma nodded, continuing. "You guys probably saw some scary stuff in the search history, but that's because I honestly love it when Regina turns goes into the full strict Mistress Mode for me. I mean yeah, she becomes The Evil Queen when she does, but it's okay. I trust her. She's not going to go dark again."

Mary Margret swallowed, clearly unconvinced. "We're still worried about your safety, Emma."

The blonde groaned in frustration, "You don't have to worry! I'm an _adult_! I can make my own decisions!"

"But Emma..."

"No!" The young woman stood, storming up the stairs, not even bothering to excuse herself. _I can't believe her! She doesn't even understand! I'm a goddam adult and I trust Regina!_

Mary Margret sighed, watching helplessly as her daughter thundered up the stairs. "Emma, wait, please!" _Oh God, what have I done? I never meant to hurt her._

Regina's gaze softened as she looked at her, starting to feel sympathy. She stood from her seat, walking over to place a soft hand on Mary Margret's own trembling hand. "Snow..."

She tensed, preparing for the oncoming yelling or screaming that was sure to come. _I deserve it._

But Regina's voice was gentle and almost scared and hesitant. "Are...are you really still afraid of The Evil Queen?"

Mary Margret looked at her, confused as to why the brunette wasn't yelling. "Um...y-yes, I suppose I am."

Regina nodded, "You have every right to."

Suddenly, the front door swung open. Henry entered, hanging up his coat, his storybook tucked under his arm. He turned, smiling upon seeing his adoptive mother. "Hey Mum!"

She turned, hugging him tightly. "Henry, my little prince. I've missed you."

"So," he asked, breaking the hug, "What are you guys talking about?"

Regina pursed her lips, "Well...we were talking about that story that Mr. Gold wrote in the paper."

Henry nodded, "Oh yeah. That." Sensing his mother's fear, he continued. "Don't worry Mum. I knew about it already."

"What?"

Henry raised a brow in surprise. "You didn't know? I know all about what you do with Ma. It's kind of weird, but it's okay if it makes you and Ma happy."

Regina's confused expression only remained. "How did you find out? We didn't scar you, did we?"

The boy shook his head, "No, I wasn't scarred. After all the stuff I've seen, did you really think _anything_ would scar me anymore?"

Just as she was about to question her adoptive son further, Regina heard Emma call from upstairs. "Is that the kid? Could I talk to him?"

Snow called back, her voice filled with pleading. "Emma, please come back down here. I didn't mean to upset you."

The boy smiled at his fretting grandmother, "It's okay grandma, she'll be fine. I'll go up to her." With that, he started running up the stairs.

"Henry!" Regina called.

He whirled around, "I know Mum. 'Don't run on the stairs.'"

"No. Just tell your mother that I said she can't go after Rumple. I forbid it."

Henry gave her a puzzled look, but nodded anyway. "Okay."

OOO

Henry frowned in the doorway as he watched Emma sitting on the spare bed, drinking her cup of coffee, now cold. Her face was twisted in a mixture of anger and sadness. Henry cleared his throat to get her attention, "Mum?"

She looked up, "Hey kid."

"So," Henry kicked a table leg absent-mindedly, "Mum says you can't go after Gold. She says she forbids it." His eyes returned to his blonde mother, "This is about the stuff you do, isn't it? You're supposed to listen to her, right?"

Emma coughed the next gulp of the cold coffee out of shock. "Wh-What? How…how do you know about that?"

Henry shrugged, "I notice stuff."

Emma shook her head with a smile, "You're way too smart for your own good, kid."

"So, grandma seems upset. Did something happen? Are you angry at her?"

"No kid, I'm not mad at her. Well, not anymore. I can sort of see where she's coming from."

Although he was confused, Henry asked. "Are you mad at someone else Mum?" Seeing the blonde's curious expression, he explained. "I know you. I can read your face."

Emma sighed in defeat. "Fine." Her hands clenched tightly around her cup, "I'm mad at Gold. I need to do something."

Henry watched as his blonde mother unbolted the bedroom window and started climbing out. "Mum, where are you going?"

"Relax. I was a foster kid, remember? I used to do this all the time."

"Yeah, but where are you going?"

Emma's eyes narrowed in determination. "I'm going to find Gold and give my own payback."

Henry's eyes went wide, "But Mum said…"

"Forget what she said. I want to confront Gold and I'm going to. I'll be back by the time you go to bed. See you then, okay? Oh, and whatever you do, _don't_ tell your Mum I disobeyed her."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello darlings! Chapter 10 is here! Enjoy and remember to review!_

….

CHAPTER 10

Rumpelstiltskin smirked as Emma stormed into the Sheriff's Station. "Miss Swan, what brings you here?"

She didn't answer, only throwing the cell door open and grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt. Roughly dragging him out of the cell, she slammed him against the nearest wall. Wrath burning in her eyes, she slammed he fist into his face. She couldn't help the smile that spread on her face as he started to bleed from his nose. "Got anything to say now, smart-ass?"

She delivered another hard punch to his face. Then another. Then another. Then she slammed her knee into his groin, smiling when she heard Rumpelstiltskin's hiss of pain. "Looks like you won't be having any fun with Belle for a while," she taunted.

She punched his stomach and flicked a lock of blonde hair out of her eye. "Well? Come on asshole, you usually have some comment or something. Where's that little smile of yours?" She punched his face again. _Fuck this feels good._

Rumpelstiltskin coughed, spitting blood on the ground. His voice was hoarse. "I didn't expect you to react this way, Miss Swan."

"Yeah? What, did you think Regina was the only one you'd have to worry about? She's not allowed to be violent or people will turn on her. But me," another punch to his face, "I can be as violent as I want."

A hand clamped around her arm like a vice before she could punch again. "Emma, stop this."

The blonde didn't break her gaze from Rumpelstiltskin, "Go away Regina. He deserves this."

"You're going to kill him if you keep going."

"Good."

The grip on her arm tightened. "Emma, I'm serious…"

"So am I."

Emma was spun around to face the older woman behind her. Regina's lips slowly formed a mischievous smirk, "Look at it this way. Won't it be so much better if he can suffer watching us being happy?" Suddenly, she pulled the blonde closer and pressed a kiss to her lips, while staring directly into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes.

The message was clear: you will never win.

Releasing the kiss, Regina walked closer to the imp, and then proceeded to throw him to the ground. She pressed a high heeled boot on his chest and raised her chin, looking down at him. "So…you think you can threaten my future again? You should know by now that The Evil Queen doesn't like people who threaten the ones she loves."

"I knew that all along, dearie."

Regina grinned, a sadistic glint in her eyes, and muttered something in some kind of foreign language. Then she stepped away, helping the imp to his feet. She pushed him back against the wall, "So…do you know what I did?"

"No, but you have me curious, dearie."

Regina laughed, "Oh I'm so happy you asked. You see, there's a little-known spell to increase a male's arousal in…inappropriate situations. From now on, your penis will become erect only for those people you despise."

Panic flashed across Rumpelstiltskin's face. "Oh…"

"Shut up," Regina hissed. "Or do you want me to make things even worse for you?" When the imp gave no response, she simply grabbed him and threw him back in his cell, slamming the door closed and locking it.

"So," Emma commented when Regina turned to face her. "There's really a spell that can do that?"

"Of course."

Rumpelstiltskin cursed under his breath as purple smoke surrounded both women, and watched as they disappeared.

OOO

Emma winced, the transportation to Regina's mansion making her head spin. She waited patiently until the headache passed, then began to notice her surroundings. She was in the living room, on the same couch where she had first talked to Regina all that time ago.

The brunette smiled as she appeared in the room, sitting beside the younger woman. Regina held Emma's hands, softly caressing the bruised knuckles and healing them with her magic. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. I _really_ wanted to."

"I understand completely, darling."

There was silence for a moment, before Emma moved closer and rested her head on Regina's chest. "Punish me," she said, her voice muffled by the fabric of the brunette's clothes.

Regina's brows furrowed and she locked eyes with her girlfriend. "Emma…"

The younger woman smiled, excitement growing in the pit of her stomach. "Please. I need it. The loss of control. I need The Evil Queen." Her eyes sparkled with mischief, "Besides…I disobeyed you. I need to be punished…Your Majesty."

Regina softly caressed her girlfriend's face, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Tell me your safe word, my pet."

Her heart hammering in delight at the sound of the familiar name. "Red."

"Again."

"Red."

Regina nodded, "And when do you use it?"

"Whenever I can't handle something or even if I think I can't."

She nodded again, standing. Her voice took on a regal tone, sounding very much like the villain she once was. "Get down to the dungeon while I prepare myself, pet. And if you're smart, you'll take the time to think about what you're going to do to apologize for disobeying me."

"Yes, Your Majesty."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello dears. This is Chapter 11. It's very rough. I'm sorry for being late.'I'm going through personal things right now. My dog passed away a few days ago. I'm writing to try and distract myself from my grief.

So forgive me if this chapter isn't as good as they usually are. But I hope you enjoy anyway.

…...

CHAPTER 11

Regina's sultry voice pulled Emma from her sleep. "Darling," she whispered, "You need to wake up."

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut, burying her head in the soft feather pillow. "No."

The older woman stroked her girlfriend's hair, then ran a finger down the sleeping woman's spine. "We have work."

Emma's voice was muffled by the pillow, "I'm taking the day off."

"No you're not."

"Come on...I'm really fucking tired."

Regina cleared her throat. "As mayor, I can't allow the sheriff to take an unnecessary day off."

"But I'm your girlfriend."

"Doesn't matter."

Emma only clutched the pillow tighter. "You want me to get up? Make me."

Regina raised a brow, "Is that a challenge, dear?"

The blonde jumped as a slap landed on her covered ass. She gripped the pillow tighter. Fuck! Should've expected that.

Regina's laughter was low and mischievous. "Do you want another? Or have I made my point?"

Emma smirked, moving her head to the side so she could look up at her girlfriend. "Another."

The brunette grinned, "Oh? Is that because you still don't want to get up, or are you just horny?"

"Both."

Regina caressed her cheek, "Well if you get up and have a shower...you may just get something special." She watched as Emma shot up from the bed, practically running towards the bathroom. Well, at least she's up.

Regina stood, walking over to her wardrobe and looking through her clothes. "Now...what should I put on for today?"

OOO

As Emma emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body, she saw Regina buttoning up her long coat. The blonde pouted, "I thought you said I would get something special."

"You will...but I didn't say this morning."

"You're mean."

Regina grinned playfully, "You already knew that."

Emma huffed, grabbing her own clothes out of the draw. "Hey babe, why can't I remember if we had playtime last night."

"Because we didn't. When I got down to the dungeon you were curled up fast asleep on your rug. So I brought you here and put you to bed."

Emma mentally kicked herself, "Shit! Are you kidding me?"

Regina glanced over her shoulder, "Well you obviously needed the sleep." Once checking that her girlfriend was dressed, the brunette opened the cream bedroom curtains to let sunlight flood the room. Suddenly, her eyes landed on the bright yellow bug parked outside her mansion. She gasped in horror.

Emma whirled around, "What?"

The brunette continued to stare at the car, "Look."

Walking over to the window, her girlfriend tensed. Written across the car in large capital letters in bright red paint, was the word 'FREAK.' Emma sucked in a sharp breath, "Who would do that?"

"A number of people. The entire town reads the newspaper."

"We need to find whoever did that. When I go to Granny's later I'll try and see if anyone saw anything."

OOO

mma sighed as she sat back in the chair at her desk. She glanced at the digital clock on her computer. Nearly time for lunch.

"Something wrong, dearie?" asked Rumpelstiltskin from inside his cell.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Aside from the fact that I have to be in the same room as you?"

"There's no reason to be rude, Miss Swan. You're the one who punched me repeatedly, remember?"

Emma grinned at him, "Oh yeah. By the way, how's that raging boner going for you?"

"No comment."

Emma fought back laughter as she returned to playing video games on her laptop. She furiously slammed her fingers down on the keys, determined to complete the level. When the level was finally passed, Emma sighed in relief.

Her eyes were drawn to the clock. Twelve. Perfect timing. Smiling, she stood up from her chair and closed down her laptop. "Dad!" she called, "I'm going to lunch with Regina! Keep an eye on Rumple!"

OOO

Granny stood in the doorway of her diner, blocking Emma's path. "Hang on, you're not coming in here."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

The old werewolf matched her expression. "Freaks like you and The Queen aren't welcome in here."

Emma clenched her fists in anger, "Freaks?"

"What's the matter? From what I hear you like being called names."

Emma ignored the insult, "So you're not even going to give me food?"

"There's places you can go to other than here."

The blonde gritted her teeth, "Fine." She flicked the middle finger to the woman, before turning and walking down the diner steps. Her anger boiled. Now I can't even get food? Great. It's a good thing I wasn't really hungry anyway.

Suddenly her phone buzzed, and Emma smiled as she brought up the text on the screen. It was from Regina. 'TELL ME YOUR SAFEWORD' the text read.

The blonde smirked in delight. Are we playing? Yes! She wasted no time in texting a reply, 'RED.'

Seconds later, the reply appeared on her phone. 'GOOD GIRL.'

Suddenly, Leroy's voice called out, "Hey, freak!"

Emma switched off her phone, placing it in her pocket. She whirled around, "Fuck off, I'm busy."

"Where are you going? To visit your twisted girlfriend?"

The blonde growled, "She's not twisted."

Seemingly ignoring her response, the dwarf glared, roughly shoving her backwards. "Let's face it, you're probably everyone's slut. Everyone in this town has probably seen you naked, huh? That's what you submissives like. You just love whoring yourself out to whoever your twisted girlfriend wants you to. Don't deny it."

Emma suddenly disappeared in swirls of purple smoke.

OOO

The blonde's blurry vision quickly returned to normal. She looked around, taking in the surroundings. She was in a well-lit room, with a four-poster bed in the corner and a tall wardrobe against one of the walls. A soft white rug was beneath her feet, now suddenly bare.

She was in the dungeon at Regina's mansion.

"Oh my poor pet. I can't believe the things that bastard told you."

Emma turned around, her mouth growing dry. Regina sat on a couch by the closed door, wearing her long black gown with the high silver collar. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and her makeup consisted of grey eyeshadow and red lipstick.

Emma's heart raced in delight, "Hello Your Majesty." Her previous anger and sadness vanished. All that mattered was Regina...and the fact that they were going to have their playtime.

Regina stood from the couch, walking over. "I'm sorry this couldn't be more interesting, pet. I actually planned on making this a little scavenger hunt of sorts for you...but then I saw that dwarf harassing you."

Emma smiled gratefully, lowering herself to her knees on the rug. She lowered her head, the smile still on her face. She was touched that Regina had tried to put something fun together for her. "You didn't have to stop the scavenger hunt, your Majesty. We could have continued it."

Regina cupped the younger woman's face in her hands, raising Emma's head to meet her eyes. "When I saw you being harassed...I...I just wanted to get you out of there."

Tears of happiness welled in the blonde's eyes, "Thank you."

Regina gently used her thumb to wipe the tears away. "There's no need to thank me."

Emma took a deep, shaky breath, calming down. "Are you angry at Leroy, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. I'm furious. But I will deal with him later. Right now I would like to play with you...if you wish."

The blonde's excitement escalated. She resisted the urge to jump in delight. Her clit throbbed with anticipation, "Yes please Your Majesty."

Regina smirked, grasping Emma's chin tightly, "Wonderful." She released Emma's chin with a jerk, the blonde lowering her head. Regina circled around her submissive like a predatory cat, "Many things about what that dwarf said upset me...but would you like to know one of the things that made my blood boil?"

She didn't wait for an answer, wrapping a hand in Emma's blonde hair and yanking her head back. Regina licked her lips, "It was where he said that you whored yourself out to everyone in this town. There's something he doesn't know, isn't that right, my pet?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Regina's grip tightened around the long blonde hair. "He doesn't know something very important." She bent her head to whisper in Emma's ear, her voice low and laced with lust and possessiveness. "You. Are. Mine."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hello my dears. Here's Chapter 12 for you. You're going to need to take a cold shower after this, it's steamy._

...

 _CHAPTER 12_

Regina frowned when she saw Emma beginning to tremble lightly. "Are you afraid, my pet? Cold?"

"Excited, Your Majesty."

The brunette grinned, "Lovely." She released her grip on Emma's long golden hair, "Now, what would you like to begin with?"

She took a deep breath, "I…" she paused, "I need to feel your wrath, My Queen. Don't hold back. I want you to use me. Make me feel like nothing more than your slut." There was a short silence, and the younger woman continued. "Please, Your Majesty. I need this."

Her clothes disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

She hissed as a riding crop struck her ass, the bite of the crop stinging her flesh. "Fuck," she breathed.

A dark chuckle came from behind her. Regina's heels clicked as she circled her submissive, stopping in front of her. "Quiet." She clutched Emma's chin tightly, forcing her head up to meet her eyes. "Lay back and spread your legs."

Regina smirked, licking her lips as Emma complied. Her dark eyes flickered down to the blonde's glistening pussy, then back up to her face. "Look at you," she broke into a sinister grin, "You're soaked and Í've barely even touched you."

Emma gasped as Regina dragged her to her feet by her hair and bent her over slightly, pressing her front against a wall. She shivered, "Wh-What are you going to do to me?"

Regina sunk her teeth into the soft skin between the blonde's neck and shoulder. She gripped Emma's hips, nails digging into her skin. "Listen carefully bitch," she snarled near her ear, "I told you to be quiet. If I hear one more peep out of you, you will pay dearly. Understood?"

Emma nodded her head, fighting back a smile. This is awesome.

"However," Regina continued, "Your moans and screams are more than welcome." She smiled, whispering harshly in Emma's ear. "And you will scream. Now, spread those legs for me."

The blonde shuddered as she obeyed, feeling her arousal trickle down her inner thigh. She resisted the urge to speak, wanting to demand that Regina touch her already.

Regina brushed her finger across her girlfriend's inner thigh, the arousal coating her finger. "Don't move." She dragged it up to the blonde's soaked pussy, taking the finger away as soon as Emma moved her hips.

The younger woman gritted her teeth. Shit!

Regina's hand smacked down on Emma's ass. "I told you not to move." She flicked Emma's temple, "Here I thought even a stupid little slut could follow basic commands."

Emma was taken aback when she was abruptly whirled around, her back now against the wall. She found herself staring into Regina's dark eyes. Suddenly feeling exposed in front of the still fully clothed queen, she averted her gaze.

"You know," Regina hissed, "I think I finally realized why that dwarf said those nasty things to you." She approached the blonde slowly, "He's jealous. He wants you...and that makes me furious."

Emma blinked. Seriously? He's jealous?

Regina wrapped a hand around her throat, whispering possessively in the blonde's ear. "I am the only one who gets to touch you. You are my whore," she cupped Emma's dripping pussy, making the blonde cry out, "My fucktoy."

Emma nodded, breathing deeply. She let out a light moan when Regina's palm rubbed against her sensitive clit. "Who do you belong to?" Regina growled.

"You."

The palm rubbing against her clit continued. Regina smirked as her girlfriend's panting grew louder and she began to sweat. Without warning, the brunette slammed two fingers inside her. "You. Are. My. Plaything." she snarled, punctuating each word with a thrust of her fingers.

Emma licked her dry lips, whimpering. Yes! Oh God...yes yes yes yes! So close.

Feeling the blonde's pussy clench around her fingers, Regina sneered. "Come for me. You are useless to me unless you come. That's all you're good for."

Emma moaned, clutching at the brunette's gown. Oh shit!

Regina grinned and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Come for Your Queen."

Emma let out a small scream, slamming her eyes closed as she came. Her hips rocked against her girlfriend's hand, her mouth dry. Her entire body shook, her muscles feeling weak.

Regina kissed her girlfriend as she came down from the high of her orgasam. "Yes," she hissed, "Such a good whore."

The younger woman felt herself being pushed down on her hands and knees. The floor was cool against her heated, sweat-coated skin. She drew in a deep, shaking breath, looking up at Regina as she circled her submissive once more.

The brunette stopped in front of her. "Oh, did you think we were done? No, this isn't over quite yet."

Emma smiled. Hell yeah!

"Lay back on the rug and show me your pussy." The blonde paused, causing Regina to bark. "I won't ask again, slut."

Emma obeyed, walking to the soft white rug and laying down on her back. She spread her legs wide, placing her hands on her knees. She prayed that Regina wasn't planning to inflict any kind of torture on her still sensitive clit. But a part of her also hoped she would.

Regina walked over, grabbing the nearby riding crop. She tapped it against her palm. "Stay still." She brought the crop down on Emma's clit, causing the blonde to cry out.

The pain and pleasure mixed, sending shivers down her spine. "M-More."

Regina grinned, "'Mmm, do you like that?"

"Yes."

"If you want more, then you have to ask properly."

Emma sighed, "Please give me more, Your Majesty."

Regina struck her clit again with the crop, watching as Emma shuddered. She raised a brow, "Oh...do you want to come again?"

Emma nodded, tears welling in her eyes. The pain and pleasure was reaching its peak. "P-Please." She screamed as the crop continued hitting her clit, "Please please please let me come!"

"Who owns you?"

Through her haze of desire, Emma was barely able to think of the answer. "Y-You."

"You're my whore, aren't you?"

Emma moaned as she bucked against the air, desperate for release. "Yes Your Majesty. I'm your whore. Your toy. Your nasty slut."

"Good girl. Now come. Come for Your Queen."

Emma screamed as another orgasam ripped through her.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hello dears! Sorry for the delay! To make up for it, here's another steamy chapter! I hope you enjoy, and remember to review!_

…..

CHAPTER 13

Emma smiled as she relaxed on Regina's soft double bed, novel in her hands and her reading glasses on the edge of her nose. The only sound was the shower running in the next room, which was almost relaxing.

Her eyes scanned the pages of the novel, holding back her laughter at the cheesiness within. She had borrowed Ruby's copy of '50 Shades of Grey' to give her something trashy to read...and was already regretting it. She had expected the book to be bad, but not insulting.

"Couldn't sleep, dear?"

Emma looked up, seeing Regina walking towards her, a towel wrapped around her body. The brunette frowned, concern crossing her face. "Are you worried about anything?"

"A bit. I'm worried about...basically everything."

Regina crawled onto the bed, hugging her tight. "We'll get through this. We always do." Suddenly, she noticed the book in her girlfriend's hands. She narrowed her eyes, "Is that 50 Shades?"

Emma blushed, "Um...maybe."

Regina looked into her eyes, genuinely curious. "Why are you reading that garbage?"

"I wanted to see just how bad it was."

"And?"

"It's shit...and no one wonder people hate us. I can't believe _this_ ," she gestured to the book, "Is what people think S&M is like!"

Regina smirked, "But we know different, don't we Miss Swan?"

Emma nodded, then a sly smile crossed her face. She closed the book, "Hey babe...some people say Christian Grey is a really hardcore Dom. I bet he could give me what I want...and I bet he could do it better than you."

The brunette grinned, running her hand over the blonde's hip. "Oh? And what is it that you want?" She cupped the younger woman's soaked pussy through her panties, making the blonde hiss. Regina laughed, moving closer to whisper in her ear. "Do you want to be degraded? To feel used like a whore?"

Emma sighed in pleasure, eyes closed. "Yes...please...please babe. Please let me be The Evil Queen's slut."

Regina nuzzled her neck, her grip tightening around Emma's arm. "Safeword, pet."

"Red."

The brunette stroked the younger woman's arm. "Such a good girl." She looked into her girlfriend's eyes, "Would you like to go to the dungeon now?"

Emma smiled, eyes bright with excitement. "You bet!"

Regina laughed and raised her hands, the two of them disappearing in swirls of purple smoke.

OOO

Emma knelt on the rug in the centre of the dungeon, placing her hands behind her back. When Regina had used magic to transport them, she must have removed the blonde's clothes. _Looks like I'm not the only impatient one_.

"Look at you. You're drenched and we haven't even begun."

Emma looked up, her mouth going dry. Her girlfriend was dressed in a long, dark red riding coat, black leather pants and black heeled boots. Her eyes screamed arrogance, power and lust. The blonde shivered at the sight.

She placed a kiss on the brunette's heeled boot, glancing up at her. "Please, My Queen...please use me."

The older woman raised a brow, her mouth curling into a sneer. She used her boot to raise the blonde's chin, "You're so shameless, my pet. I almost have pity for you."

"Th-Thank you."

Regina grabbed Emma's hair so tight it was painful, then dragged her to the wall. "Hands on the wall, ass out, legs apart."

The blonde complied, her heart racing. _What's she going to do?_

"So," the queen snarled, voice regal and full of menace, "You think Christian Grey could possibly give you want you want? What you need?"

Emma yelped when a hand came down hard on her ass. _Shit! Wasn't ready for that._

"Tell me pet, who allows you this space to let you be the depraved little whore that you are?"

"You do, Your Majesty."

Regina nodded, moving forward to wrap a hand around Emma's throat from behind. "Now," she growled, "Tell me what you are? Tell me everything I've called you."

Emma nodded, obeying. She could barely keep the arousal hidden in her tone, "Easy pussy, cumslut, filthy bitch, shameless fucktoy…"

"I've changed my mind," Regina sneered, "I grow bored. That's enough." Emma gasped as she was abruptly spun around to face Regina, the queen smirking at her with a riding crop in hand.

The blonde yelped as the crop struck her nipples, then her clit. _Fuck!_

Regina chuckled darkly, moving closer and tapping the crop against Emma's lips. "Taste that, pet? That just proves how much of a slut you are."

Emma closed her eyes. She was indeed able to taste a faint hint of her arousal on the crop. She didn't give any verbal response, only a small moan. She hissed in pain as Regina's nails suddenly dug into her breasts, squeezing hard.

The brunette pouted teasingly, "Aww, does that hurt?" Her expression became sinister, "Well that's too bad. Because I'm not letting go until I see tears in those eyes."

Emma nodded, the pain in her breasts growing to a stronger sting. It wasn't long before tears started to well in her eyes. She blinked, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Immediately afterwards the pain stopped.

"Turn around and face the wall, just as you were before. I have more planned for you, fucktoy."

Emma obeyed, her arousal heightening at the use of the degrading name. She gasped in shock as she felt something pressing against her ass. A strap-on. _Yes...oh God...is she thinking what I think she is?_

"I'm going to fuck this pretty little ass, and you will tell me when you're about to come. Is that understood?"

Emma grinned, "Yes, Your Majesty." She clenched her teeth as Regina thrust the strap-on in and out of inside. "Yes, oh God thank you My Queen!"

The thrusts sped up. "Take it," Regina hissed, "Take everything I give you, slut."

Emma moaned as the pleasure grew, "O-Oh fuck, yes yes yes yes."

"So filthy," Regina growled, "So depraved that you're ready to come right now."

The blonde whimpered, "Y-Yes...please...please make me cum!" _Oh God please please please! Feels so good._

Regina chuckled, reaching around and furiously rubbed Emma's clit. "Come for me," she sneered, "Come for me you shameless anal whore!"

Emma screamed as she came, slamming her eyes shut.

The brunette raked her nails down Emma's back as her girlfriend came down from the high of her orgasam, making little red lines on her skin. "You're beautiful."

"Th-Thank you."

Regina stroked her long blonde locks, "I'm getting tired, dear. Would you like to go to bed?"

Emma smiled softly, "Yes, thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hello! Chapter 14 is here! I hope you all enjoy, and please review my dears._

…..

CHAPTER 14

Ruby smiled as the door of the mayor's mansion swung open. "Hey Em," a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "Sorry, was I...you know...interrupting?"

Emma stood in the doorway, her hair a mess. She was also only half dressed, in her boyshorts and tank top. She shook her head, brushing blonde locks out of her eyes. "Um, no," she answered groggily. "Just woke up."

"Oh. It's just...you kinda have 'just-fucked' hair."

The blonde rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, holding back a yawn. "What do you want, Rubes?"

"I was wondering if you and Regina want to come to Granny's." She laughed, joking, "Even you kinky people deserve some nice Saturday breakfast."

Still half-asleep, Emma nodded. "Yeah, sure. Sounds cool."

Regina's voice came from inside the mansion. "What's this about breakfast?"

Ruby looked past Emma, seeing the brunette woman with her usual neat hair and stylish clothes. "Hey. I just wanted to know if you guys were coming to breakfast at the diner?"

The former queen seemed to hesitate momentarily. "Yes," she answered, her tone calm and cool, "That would be lovely. But what about your dear grandmother? We may not even be allowed in the diner."

Ruby's gaze softened, "It's okay. I talked to Granny, and I got her to let you guys in for breakfast."

Emma smiled, "Thanks. What time do we have to be there?"

"Earliest time you can get there." Ruby matched her friend's smile and left without another word, excitedly bouncing away like a small child.

Emma shook her head, the smile staying on her face. She shut and locked the door, turning to face Regina. "So, I guess I'll go get dressed…"

She went to walk past, but Regina blocked her gently by holding out an arm. Their eyes met, and the brunette's brow furrowed in concern. "Are you sure about this, dear? We don't have to go if you're not comfortable."

"It's fine, babe. Things might be better now."

"Yes, perhaps they will."

Emma narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend's expression. It was a familiar one. "You're planning something wicked."

"Yes I am, dear."

The blonde raised a brow, "Do I want to know?"

Regina grinned mischievously. "Let's just say it's payback for Leroy." Her smile vanished, her expression becoming almost sad. "Please stay home until I come back. I...I don't want you to see what's going to happen."

OOO

"Hey there sister! Surprised you showed up! Shouldn't you be tied up in a basement somewhere?"

Emma sighed in frustration as she entered the diner. "Piss off, Leroy."

The dwarf sat at one of the steel tables nearby, holding a half-empty glass of water limply in one hand. He laughed, "What's the matter? Not allowed to tell? Is that part of your fucked-up little 'relationship'?"

Emma glared darkly at him, "Quit talking before I punch out your teeth."

Leroy, however, didn't seem to even care that she'd spoken. "Where's your girlfriend? Cleaning up the torture chamber?"

Emma clenched her fists in rage. "Just fuck off."

Leroy stood, placing down his glass and walking towards her. He shoved her hard into the counter, then raised his hand to slap her face. But before he could move again the entire room started moving, colours blending into each other and the people around him distorting.

He stared, eyes wide. _An illusion? Who the hell created a fake Granny's?_

The distorted, blending images turned into purple smoke swirling rapidly around him. The smoke quickly cleared, revealing his true position: a dark room. "Wh-What the fuck?"

He'd seen magic create illusions before, but only from the most powerful sorcerers.

"You failed my test, dwarf. How unfortunate for you."

Grumpy whirled around. He tensed, "Explain, Regina!"

"There is nothing to explain," she hissed, "I tested you, and you failed. I sent you to my creation of the diner to see if you'd hurt Emma if you got the chance. You would. Therefore, you failed."

Grumpy gritted his teeth, "Why would you waste your time testing me? Shouldn't you be cleaning a torture chamber right now, Regina?"

Regina stepped further into the light. The dwarf stepped back in both fear and awe. She wore a tight red dress that reached the floor, with a fancy black design around the top. Her hair was done in a tight side ponytail, and her makeup was dark and dramatic.

She looked just like The Evil Queen from long ago.

Her blood red lip curled into a snarl, much like an animal. "Show some respect, peasant. It's Your Majesty."

Grumpy merely snorted, "Ah, fuck off."

Pure rage burned in Regina's dark eyes. "You hurt Emma the other day, and you've shown that you'd hurt her again if you got the chance." She smiled darkly, "So now…I'm afraid I can't let you get that chance."

She thrust her hand out, her magic sending the dwarf flying back into the wall. "Now, my first instinct was to tear out your heart...but that would make Emma sad. So consider yourself lucky."

Grumpy cleared his throat, trying to stamp down his rising fear. "So what are you going to do?"

Regina tilted her head to the side, "What am I going to do? Oh, I'm not going to do anything." Her expression turned into one of rage, and she stormed over and lifted the dwarf by the collar of his shirt. "But be warned…" she lowered her voice to a menacing whisper, "If you ever hurt Emma again, I will know. And I will destroy you...if it is the last thing I do."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hello everybody! Posting this at 12:23 because I couldn't sleep._

 _A super special shout-out to Maria...my girlfriend. I guess you call her that. I don't really know what to call us yet. Anyway, love you my Greek Goddess! You are perfection._

 _Please enjoy the chapter everyone._

…..

CHAPTER 15

Regina smoothed down her tight red dress, buttoning the thin black jacket before sitting in the chair. She cleared her throat, folding her hands in front of her. "Welcome everyone to the monthly Storybrooke Council Meeting."

There was a half-hearted greeting from the other occupants of the Town Hall.

Regina, however, seemed almost indifferent. She looked down at the several papers on her desk, "Alright. Now, the first order of business...the detainment of Rumpelstiltskin." Her eyes briefly swept over the paper, and she glanced up again. "David?"

He stood from his seat beside his wife. "Rumplestiltskin is still in his cell. He hasn't moved."

Regina nodded, "Wonderful."

"Let me guess," came Granny's angry voice, "The next order of business is a new sex dungeon for you and the Saviour?"

David, who had returned to his seat, went to stand again. "Granny, that's not appropriate…"

Regina held up a hand, "I can handle this myself, thank you." She turned her attention to the old woman, her expression blank and her voice surprisingly calm. "But he's correct," there was clear warning in her tone, "You shouldn't discuss things you have no idea about."

Granny sneered in response. "Well ít's about time you two faced the facts. What you do is disgusting."

Emma glowered darkly across from where she sat, towards the old woman, "Fuck off."

"But I agree with her!" one voice yelled out, "You guys are sick!"

"Yeah. It's messed up!" said another. "You two have some serious mental problems!"

Leroy piled on. "We can't have a sadistic freak running this town!"

Henry's yelling cut through it all. "Hey!" The teenage boy stood from his seat beside his birth mother and walked into the centre of the hall. "Stop picking on my Mums, assholes!"

Regina gasped, "Henry Daniel Mills," she chastised, "Language!"

The boy looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry Mum."

Leroy suddenly stood, "Don't listen to the kid! He's just biased. Regina attacked me!"

Henry's eyes widened, "What?"

The dwarf continued, "She attacked me for telling the truth!"

Regina narrowed her eyes, her rage beginning to rise. But she managed to keep her calm exterior. "I only got angry at you because you became a danger to Emma's safety."

He glowered at her, "Whatever. The point is you two sickos shouldn't be representing this town. Hell, you probably use those handcuffs on Emma more than she uses 'em to actually do her job!"

Emma tackled him to the floor from behind in a fit of anger, pinning him to the ground. "What was that, jackass?"

"EVERYBODY STOP!"

Everyone in the room froze, staring at the woman standing in the centre of the room. Snow stood there, her eyes blazing with anger and frustration. However, her voice was barely above a whisper, showing her fatigue. "Listen. No matter what your feelings on...particular subjects, we are going to spend the rest of this town meeting in goddam peace, understand?"

Everyone silently returned to their seats.

Regina continued shuffling through papers in the dead silence as if nothing had happened. A smile twitched at her lips as she saw the next topic. "Leroy...something needs to be done about your drunkenness and general disruptive behaviour."

OOO

An hour had passed, and Emma was only just starting to relax when Leroy's voice echoed through the room.

"Oh yeah, that's rich considering what you and your girlfriend get up to!"

Regina sighed in exasperation, glowering darkly at him. "Really, dwarf? This again?"

Leroy refused to back down. "Confess, Regina! You and your girlfriend belong in a mental asylum!"

Tense silence fell over the room.

Regina had her eyes closed as she sat at her desk, back straight. Her voice was deadly soft. "That's. It."

The sky outside rapidly darkened, and thunder suddenly rumbled. Snow glanced out the window and froze. The sky was covered in thick swirling magic smoke, the colour a royal dark purple. Lightning flashed from inside the smoke.

Wind blew inside the City Hall, despite the fact that no windows were open. Through it all Regina sat at her desk, her eyes closed and a sinister smile on her lips.

Her eyes snapped open. They gleamed with hate. Purple smoke surrounded her, and when it cleared she was dressed in a regal gown...one worn only by The Evil Queen.

She stood, poised like the royalty she was. Her enraged voice boomed through the Town Hall. "ANYTHING TO SAY TO YOUR QUEEN _NOW_ , STORYBROOKE?"


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hello my darlings! This is a short chapter, mostly because I really couldn't think of anything else to put in it. I hope you enjoy it anyway._

 _A big thank-you to everyone who reviewed, and to Maria...can you guess where I got the inspiration from baby? ;)_

 _..._

 _CHAPTER 16_

Emma slowly stood from her seat, locking eyes with the enraged queen. "Babe, please...calm down. This isn't worth it."

Regina only stared at her for several tense moments, "No. They...They said such horrible things."

"I know, but if you attack them, it'll just make things worse."

"But it's the only way they'll listen to me."

The blonde approached her slowly, "Please just stop. You might seriously hurt them."

Regina only sneered, "Good. These bastards deserve every bit of pain I give them." She suddenly slammed the doors of the Town Hall shut with magic, locking everyone inside. Her sinister, cackling laughter echoed through the room.

Snow stood bravely, hands by her sides, "Regina, stop! This isn't right!"

Emma glanced at her mother, then her girlfriend. "Regina, all you're doing is giving people more reason to hate us."

The queen looked at her, staring into her emerald eyes before her gaze softened. She swallowed, her voice barely above a whisper, "Okay." Within seconds the thick smoke outside disappeared and the thunder stopped.

Emma ran over to her girlfriend, embracing her. "Hey," she whispered.

Regina rested her head into the crook of the blonde's shoulder, "Thank you."

"Hey," Leroy asked in annoyance, "Can one of you unlock the doors?"

Regina rolled her eyes and waved a hand, the Town Hall doors unlocking and opening with a 'whoosh.' Everyone but Emma started to walk out, leaving the couple alone in the Town Hall, still embracing.

"Hey babe," Emma whispered in the brunette's ear, "Do you mind if I come to your office with you? I'm hungry."

OOO

Regina gasped when her girlfriend kissed her as soon as the door to her office was locked. "I...I thought you said you were hungry."

Emma licked her lips, "I am," she smirked, "But not for food."

Regina's eyes darkened in realization. "Oh really, Miss Swan?" she purred. The brunette drew a sharp breath in surprise as she was slammed against the wall, a harsh kiss pressed to her lips. Wh-What?

Emma grinned, mischief in her eyes, and spun her around to face the wall. She forced both of the mayor's hands behind her back and grabbed the handcuffs hanging from her belt. "You know Madam Mayor," the handcuffs snapped around her wrists, "I didn't really like how you lost your temper in the meeting. I think you need to be punished."

Regina gritted her teeth, "You think you're being funny, don't you Swan? Well I'm not amused."

A hand struck her covered ass.

The queen yelped in shock at the sting, "Emma…" she snarled in warning.

"No way Madam Mayor," the blonde taunted, "I don't take the orders right now. You're being punished."

Regina only growled in response. "You will pay for this, Miss Swan."

"Oh really?"

The older woman smirked, hearing the lust in Emma's voice. _She's baiting me... she wants The Evil Queen's wrath, then fine. That's just what she'll get_.

Emma's hand struck her ass again.

The blonde gently massaged the spot she had hit, "You know Madam Mayor...I think I need to get more into this. Hold on a second." She surrounded herself in swirling black smoke, and when it cleared her clothes had changed.

She wore an all black outfit, with bright red lipstick. Her hair was tied up into a tight bun and was a shade lighter.

Regina raised a thin brow, recognizing the attire. "Well...nice to see you Dark One."

Emma's face was expressionless, "Hello." Her hand gripped Regina's ass, her nails digging into the cloth covering it as well as the skin underneath. "I expected you to be more polite than this, Regina. Try greeting me with some respect."

The handcuffs fell to the floor.

Emma gasped, taken off guard as she was forced to her knees. The tie in her hair was pulled free, allowing her hair to fall around her shoulders. He head was snapped up, and she was forced to stare into the dark, menacing and lust-filled eyes of Regina.

The brunette's eyes suddenly flickered to the wall clock, "Oh dear...it seems like it's time for both of us to return to work. Nevermind."

Emma's eyes widened, "You...You can't be serious?" No! No no no! But...but I'm so wet!

"I'm afraid I am, dear."

The blonde stood, turning back into her usual clothes.

Regina grinned darkly, sending shivers down her spine. "But mark my words...I shall have my revenge, Miss Swan."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hello! Sorry if I seem rushed with this author's note, but I'm so tired and I plan on going to bed after posting this. It's 12:51 in the morning right now._

…..

CHAPTER 17

"Coffee please, Miss Lucas."

Ruby turned to the source of the voice, and she gave a small, almost uneasy smile. She poured coffee into a cup, passing it to the woman sitting at the counter. "Here you go Your Majesty."

A smirk twitched at Regina's red lips, "Thank you." She drank the coffee slowly, almost like she was taking great care with every sip.

"You know," Ruby commented while grabbing a notepad and pen, "I don't blame you for what you did. Going off at the town like that. Those pricks deserved it. What you and Emma do is your own business."

Regina broke into a full smile, "It's nice to know that someone understands."

Suddenly, a female voice with a faint Australian accent came from the seat beside her. "Um, Regina, Ruby...can I ask you two something?"

Both women turned to see Belle sitting in the seat, clearly feeling awkward and nervous. She brushed a lock of brunette hair from her dark eyes, "So...could I ask you...things about, umm…"

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly, "Speak properly, Miss French."

Belle nodded, clearing her throat, "I want to ask about...what you and Emma are interested in."

"You mean BDSM, dear?"

She blushed, "Yes."

Regina raised a thin brow, genuinely curious, "Alright. What do you want to know?"

The younger woman shifted slightly, too embarrassed to look the mayor in the eyes. "Well, I don't really know much, but Rumple and I have tried...things, and…"

The witch wrinkled her nose, "I don't want to know about your sexual experiences with the imp, Miss French."

"Well, once he tipped candle wax on me. And what I wanted to ask you was, does that count as kinky?"

Regina nodded, "Yes. BDSM is a blanket term, Miss French, so many things can fall under that definition."

A faint blush appeared on Belle's cheeks, "So does that mean I'm kinky?"

"I don't appreciate using labels, but yes, technically you would be considered kinky."

Ruby, who had been serving customers, appeared beside Belle with a dirty plate she had collected from a table. "It's nothing to be nervous about. I think thanks to your husband, BDSM is getting more attention."

Belle swallowed at the reminder, "Y-Yes. I'm so sorry for that, by the way. I don't know why he would do something so horrible. I really thought he'd changed."

Regina held the woman's hand gently, "This wasn't your fault. Rumple is just an asshole."

The younger woman coughed, caught off guard. She had never heard the queen swear before, and found it off-putting. "Um...thank you?"

Regina chuckled, releasing her hand, "Wonderful," she stood, grabbing her coffee, "Now go stick your head in a book somewhere Miss French, I have to go and see David."

"Why?"

"Because," she turned and began to walk out of the diner, "We're discussing your husband's release from his jail cell."

OOO

Emma groaned, sitting back in her swivelling chair. "Seriously Dad?"

David nodded, "I'm sorry but he has to be released at some point. We can't keep him locked up in there forever."

Regina's voice came from the doorway, "And why not?"

Emma glanced up, smiling as her girlfriend entered the room. The small jacket she had been wearing was thrown over her shoulder, revealing her arms, as the dress was sleeveless. The brunette caught her gaze and smiled, "Hello dear." She glanced at David, "And sorry I'm late."

"Hey," the blonde grinned.

Regina kissed her, before David spoke up. "Don't worry about it. I won't take any action," he laughed.

The brunette witch glanced at Emma and smirked. Never breaking eye contact from the younger woman, she answered. "Oh believe me, I'm not the one who needs to be disciplined."

Emma gulped. _Oh fuck…_

David, seeing his daughter's expression, shook his head slowly. _Something tells me I just don't want to know._

Regina turned her attention back to him, "Now David, what are we going to do about Gold?"

"There's nothing to discuss, Regina. He's being released today."

The witch glowered at him. Her voice was low and threatening, "You should know by now exactly how I feel about people who tell secrets."

David visibly flinched, "I know. But...it was different back then. You didn't have anyone to care for you and help you control your anger."

Emma smiled and patted her girlfriend on the shoulder, "Yeah. Now you have me."

Regina broke into a full grin when their eyes met, "Yes I do." She bent down and kissed the younger woman, whispering close to her ear. "You're mine...and you don't spank your owner or handcuff them, my pet."

Emma's heart thudded as the excitement built in her chest. She bit back a moan as she felt a pool of wetness growing in her panties. _God...this is torture for me and she knows it!_

Regina flashed her a devilish grin before straightening and looking at David. Her tone and expression were entirely serious. "Now, I believe there is something to discuss regarding the imp. For one," she gave a sly smirk and leaned back, purposefully pressing her ass further against Emma's desk. "I think he needs some...proper punishment. As to prevent this behaviour in the future."

Emma glowered at her girlfriend. _She's teasing me. Well, if this is all my punishment is it's fine._

Oblivious to the double-meaning of Regina's words, David interjected. "Well there's not really much else we can do. He's already served time in a cell."

"True," Regina continued, discreetly glancing over her shoulder at Emma. "But I still feel like I need to put a leash on people who deliberately make me angry."

Emma's eyes brightened at the innuendo. _Does that mean she has the leash and collar? Yes!_

Regina noticed the change in her girlfriend's expression, and grinned at David. "Excuse me Charming...could I borrow your daughter? She and I have some business to take care of."

Before David could protest, the two of them disappeared in swirls of magic purple smoke.

OOO

Emma was taken aback when she noticed her location: Regina's office. What? I thought we would have gone to the dungeon?

"Kneel."

The blonde drew a sharp breath, overtaken with arousal by the vision in front of her. Regina was in a tight, long red dress with sleeves that reached her wrists. The neckline dipped like on her other dresses, but this one had fancy patterns on the upper section, stitched in a darker red.

She sat on the edge of her desk, one smooth leg draped over the other. In her hands was a chain leash with a light blue collar. She swung the leash gently in her hand, the collar slowly swinging back and forth ever so slightly.

Emma felt her mouth go dry. "Fucking hell…" she whispered.

Regina sneered at her, "Did you hear me? I said kneel, whore."

The blonde quickly sank to her knees, looking up at the queen sitting on her desk. She stood, taking her time to walk over, before gently slipping the collar around the younger woman's neck. Emma gasped as the chain was yanked without warning. She stumbled forward, placing her hand on one of Regina's heels by accident.

Regina scowled at her, "Be more careful." She gave the leash another small, barely noticeable tug. "Do you know why this leash and collar are on you, whore?"

Emma swallowed, feeling the collar move as she did so. "It's because I took over when I shouldn't have, Your Majesty. Not only that, but I did it deliberately, with every intention of making you angry."

The queen gritted her teeth, "At least you've admitted your mistake. Now, my pet," she smirked devilishly, tightening her grip on the leash, "Let's have some _fun_."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Hello my lovelies! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as they have been. I've been having serious writer's block for this story lately. Plus, I'm really focused on my original stories at the moment, so for some reason I actually keep forgetting about this story because I have so many other things going on in my head._

 _But I still intend to finish this. Promise. I hope you all enjoy!_

 _Oh, and a shout-out to my girlfriend (again). She's going through some really tough times right now, so if you could all send her your love and support that would be fantastic. This one's for you baby! Mwah!_

…...

CHAPTER 18

Emma shivered as she was roughly pulled to her feet. "I-I'm sorry for spanking and handcuffing you, Your Majesty." She winced as a slap met her cheek, feeling the sting and knowing it would leave a red mark.

"Hush," Regina hissed. "There's no point in trying to apologise. What you did is inexcusable."

Emma blinked at her, "I know."

The queen pulled on the leash, causing her submissive to stumble forward. Regina smirked as she cupped a hand behind Emma's head, pressing a harsh, almost bruising kiss to her lips. She broke away slowly, biting down on the blonde's bottom lip.

Emma moaned, the wetness growing between her legs. She gazed at her girlfriend lustfully, and tensed when the brunette clamped her hands around her arms, nails digging into her skin. The younger woman gasped when she was pulled flush against her, her girlfriend giving her another hard kiss.

Regina smirked into the kiss, plunging her tongue into Emma's mouth. She pulled back again suddenly, moving her hand down and cupping the blonde's hot pussy through her jeans. The brunette gave a dark chuckle as her girlfriend let out a small moan, "So wet."

"F-For you, My Queen."

The queen grinned, using her thumb to massage her submissive's clit through the fabric. "Mmmm, I can see that."

Emma's moans grew louder, "Fuck…"

Regina laughed cruelly, scratching her under her chin. "Patience, whore. Not just yet. First," she ran a finger over the blonde's lips, "I have a surprise." She clicked her fingers, purple smoke swirling around her bottom half. She pushed Emma to her knees, smirking. "Did you know it's possible to temporarily change one's anatomy with magic?"

Emma's eyes went wide, the realization dawning on her. "You…" her mouth went dry, "Did you…?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

The blonde's hands shook with anticipation as she lifted Regina's dress over her hips. She slid the black lace panties down her legs, and could do nothing but stare.

Regina had indeed given herself a cock.

The brunette witch laughed wickedly upon seeing her expression. "I discovered this interesting little spell and have been meaning to try it. I figured I would try my new toy out on…." she chuckled, "Well, my toy."

Emma nodded. She could feel the wetness growing between her legs. "Th-Thank you, My Queen."

Regina stroked her blonde hair. "I'm sure a depraved little slut like you has sucked cock before, haven't you?"

A light blush crept on her cheeks, "Yes, My Queen."

The grip tightened on her hair and she was moved forward by a tug on her leash. "Then show me."

Emma nodded, taking the head in her mouth. She heard Regina hiss, the sound of pleasure urging her on. She moved her head back and forth, taking the entire cock in her mouth, moaning as it hit the back of her throat. She moaned as Regina's hand clenched in her hair.

The brunette panted, looking down at the younger woman. She licked her rapidly drying lips. "Oh yes…" she purred. "Good girl...my good girl…"

Emma moaned louder as she continued moving her head back and forth. She pulled back, focusing only on the head. Her tongue swirled around the head, her confidence growing as Regina tipped back her head and moaned.

The witch gritted her teeth. "Mmmmm…."

Emma wrapped her lips around the head, sucking hard. Her tongue flicked the head as she sucked, earning growing moans and whimpers from Regina.

"Yes…..oh yes….I want to cum down your throat...mmm, my little slut…"

Emma moaned as the warm cum spurted down her throat. _Fuck…_

Regina pulled out of her mouth with a sigh. "Oh my pet…"

The blonde smiled, "Did you enjoy yourself, My Queen?"

"Yes, my pet." She stroked Emma's cheek affectionately, "Would you like to just talk now?"

Emma nodded, standing and hugging he girlfriend tightly. "I'm so sorry for spanking you baby, really. I just felt like being...prickly."

Regina smiled and laughed, "That's understandable. After all, I did turn into The Evil Queen at the town meeting."

"Yeah, you really did."

Her girlfriend pulled back to stare into the blonde's emerald eyes. "I didn't mean to lose my temper like I did. But they were saying such horrible things, and I just couldn't take it anymore."

Emma placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know." A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "If it makes you feel any better, I was pretty close to slamming my fist into the faces of half the town."

Regina raised a brow, "Is violence always the go-to with you, Miss Swan?"

"Says the woman who scared the shit out of half of our residence."

The brunette couldn't resist a smile. "Touché."


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Quick note. This is short, I'm sorry._

…..

CHAPTER 19

Leroy grumbled as he stormed into the apartment, "Snow," he mumbled, "I don't want to…"

Mary Margaret, who stood at her kitchen counter, crossed her arms. She gave him a stern look, "Yes, you do." She tapped her foot, watching as the dwarf didn't move from the door. She grasped David's hand, the prince standing beside her. "We demand it."

Leroy gritted his teeth to fight back his anger. He turned to where Emma and Regina sat at the dining table, and reluctantly walked over, dragging his feet. _Can't believe I have to do this. This is so damn humiliating_.

Regina rested her arms on the table, folding her hands neatly. She gave a sweet smile, "Do you have something to say, dwarf?"

Emma sat beside her, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Yeah...something you want to say?" She looked at her mother, then back at the dwarf. Snow had been angry when she's heard about how he had been harassing her daughter, and had demanded that he apologise.

Leroy glowered darkly at her. "'Sorry," he murmured.

Regina cupped her ear and leant forward, smirking. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I'm sorry!" the dwarf snapped.

The queen laughed, "Thank you...now get out." She smiled as she watched the dwarf leave, slamming the apartment door behind him. She cleared her throat, "Thank goodness that part of the mess has been cleared up."

Mary Margaret raised her chin, "See? I told you I'd sort things out."

Regina raised a brow, "True. I suppose you can be useful from time to time."

Emma suddenly smiled, having been reminded of something. "Hey...I have to go out for a minute."

The queen glanced at her, suspicious of her sudden vague behaviour. "Is that so?" She reached forward to grab the blonde's hand in an attempt to question her, but Emma raised her hands and disappeared in swirls of white smoke.

OOO

"Oh, Saviour, I didn't see you come in."

Emma smirked at the sound of the voice. She walked towards the hospital desk, leaning against it. She grinned at the brown-haired nurse behind the desk, "Can you lock up Gold?"

The nurse's eyes went wide, "I-I'm sorry?"

"Can you declare him insane or something? Get him locked up in those padded rooms?"

The nurse cleared her throat, "Is this about you and Regina?"

Emma sighed, "Look Mary," she explained, "I have a surprise for Regina, and I don't want Rumple getting in the way."

Mary smirked and adjusted her glasses, writing herself a note on a small slip of paper. "I'll see what I can do."

Swirls of purple smoke appeared in the room. Regina stormed over, "Emma Swan, what are you up to?"

The blonde gave an innocent smile, "Up to? I'm not up to anything..."

"Bullshit," the brunette witch growled. "I know when you're planning something." Her eyes shifted to Mary, and watched as the nurse hurriedly hid a slip of paper. Regina narrowed her eyes and walked towards her, "Mary...what are you trying to hide from me?"

She swallowed nervously, "Nothing, My Queen."

Regina hummed, brushing her fingers against the nurse's neck. "Oh really?" She smirked wickedly as the woman shuddered from clear pleasure.

Emma stared at the scene in front of her, "What?" she muttered in confusion.

Mary had to fight to pull away from the queen, "I-I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything."

Regina frowned, but only turned and walked back to Emma. "Well that was disappointing," she muttered.

Emma only gaped at her, "You…"

The brunette smiled, realizing what was going on in her girlfriend's mind. "You can ease your fears, I'm not cheating or anything like that. Mary and I were...involved a while ago."

"Involved? As in…?"

"She was my pet, yes. But we parted when I realized my feelings for you."

Emma smiled softly, "Really?"

Regina matched her expression, "Of course." Her smile vanished suddenly, "You aren't going to tell me what you're up to, are you?"

The blonde grinned, mischief gleaming in her eyes, "Duh." White smoke surrounded her, making her vanish.

Regina gritted her teeth, her eyes darkening with anger. "SWAN!"


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Hello my dears! Last chapter of The Beauty of The Darkness is here. But don't feel sad yet!_

 _ANNOUNCEMENT: I will technically be continuing this book. What I mean by that, is that I'll be doing a collection of one-shots in the same universe of this book. Best of all...the one-shots will be from you guys. I want you, my dears, to tell me what you want to see in a Beauty of The Darkness one-shot, and I'll write and post it. I hope to hear some things soon!_

….

CHAPTER 20

"Emma, where are you taking me?"

She smiled, dragging Regina along. The brunette had been blindfolded with a black silk scarf to prevent her from seeing where they were going...but that hadn't stopped her from continuing to ask. "I told you," Emma laughed, "It's a surprise."

Regina huffed, "I have a terrible feeling about this."

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes playfully. "C'mon, quit complaining. Trust me, you're in good hands."

Regina sensed when the younger woman stop suddenly, and felt the makeshift blindfold being removed from her eyes. She blinked her eyes open, and drew a sharp breath of shock at the sight before her, heart fluttering.

A beautiful dining table stood there, a white lace tablecloth lying across it. Red wine and food was set on it, crystal knives and forks beside the plates. Tears of happiness welled in Regina's eyes, "Oh Emma…"

The blonde pulled out a chair for her, smiling. "Have a seat, Your Majesty." The older woman returned her smile, sitting. Emma pushed in her chair, before moving around to sit opposite her. "So...do you like it?"

Regina looked at her, eyes sparkling with joy. "I love it."

Emma reached forward and touched her hand, affectionately squeezing. There was silence for several short moments, both women simply looking at each other lovingly. Then Emma spoke again, but this time it was as if she was struggling to force out the words. "So...um...how was your day?"

Regina raised a brow, giving her a look of disbelief. "Really, dear? That's how you try and start something? What do you really want to say to me?"

Emma laughed nervously, "I thought I was the one who knew when people were lying."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Swan…"

The blonde sighed, giving in, "Fine." She cleared her throat, nervous. "I...umm...I…h-have to something to ask you…"

Regina patted her girlfriend's hand softly. She admittedly found the blonde stumbling around her words adorable. She listened, curious to hear what the younger woman was suddenly so nervous about asking.

Emma groaned in frustration, finding it difficult to get out the words she wanted. She stood from her chair, offering her hand to Regina. When the brunette took her hand, Emma pulled her up and kissed her passionately.

Regina let out a soft moan. Mmm...what is my Swan up to?

Emma suddenly broke the kiss and lowered herself on one knee, "R-Regina…?"

"Yes dear?"

The blonde took a deep breath to calm herself, reaching into her bag and grabbing a small black box. Her hands shook with her nervousness. "I...I have something to ask…" she trailed off, her nerves overcoming her.

Regina patted her shoulder softly. "Dear," she urged gently, "Please go on."

Emma nodded slowly, before opening the tiny black box. Inside it...was a beautiful diamond ring. "Regina," she paused, still nervous, "I-I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

Regina gasped in both disbelief and happiness, holding out her hand. "Yes...oh Emma yes I will." Again the joyful tears trickled down her cheeks.

Emma grinned and stood, slipping the ring onto the brunette's slim finger. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

OOO

Regina sat near Mary Margaret and David on the couch at their apartment, shifting nervously in her seat. Emma, who sat there beside her, had announced their engagement just seconds ago, sending the room into an awkward, tense silence.

Mary Margaret, sitting on her husband's lap in an armchair, cleared her throat daintily. "We're very happy for you two."

Regina smiled pleasantly, although the discomfort in her expression was clear. "Thank you Snow."

Emma spoke up, desperate to ease the mood or change the topic. "So...who wants to watch a movie?"

Mary Margaret smiled in return, "What movie?"

The blonde sighed, grabbing the TV remote and flicking through the channels. She stopped on… _'50 Shades of Grey_.' Against her judgement, she placed the remote down and left the movie playing.

Regina instantly objected, "Miss Swan, why on earth would you stop here?"

She shrugged, "The book was shit, but maybe the movie will be better. But even if it's just as bad, I had to do something to stop everything from being so...awkward."

The movie had only been playing for a few moments, when Mary Margret questioned. "Is it me...or does that man look like Graham?"

Her daughter shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

As the movie went on, it came to the scene with the infamous _'Red Room of Pain_.' Regina scoffed in disgust at the scene playing out in front of her. She crossed her arms, "Whoever wrote this piece of shit has no idea what real BDSM is."

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows in shock. She'd never heard her usually prim and proper stepmother swear. "Um...yes, I suppose they don't."

It was quiet again, until the scenes in the movie became more and more sexual. Mary Margaret instantly covered her eyes, burying her head into David's shoulder. "Oh God!"

Regina smirked wickedly as she watched the short-haired woman's discomfort. She leant closer to Emma, whispering in her ear. "How about we go home and have a little fun, dear? And leave your mother to suffer."

Emma blushed but nodded, taking her girlfriend's hand. She glanced down, and her gaze fell on their engagement rings. She smiled softly. She and Regina had been through so much...and now they would be happy together. Without prejudice from the town, and without having to keep secrets from their loved ones.

She laughed lightly. Maybe I should be thanking Rumple.

Both women disappeared in clouds of white smoke.

OOO

Emma smiled as Regina, dressed in one of her regal Evil Queen dresses, gave her a hard, bruising kiss. She broke the kiss quickly, then grinned darkly. "My pet," she purred.

Emma could only smile with adoration, sinking to her knees and placing her hands behind her back. "Yours."

Regina stroked her submissive's cheek affectionately, "Would you like to play, my sweet pet?"

The blonde's smile grew, knowing that the older woman already knew her answer. The familiar excitement built up inside her. "Yes...Your Majesty."


End file.
